Dead and Living
by royal crown of the east
Summary: Zombies and blood


It was dark and raining. She moved about the room as if not to wake something that wasn't there. A chill went up her spine and the hairs on her neck stood up. A low moan could be heard ''hhhhhhher'' she broke out in sweat she had heard of them before, but in the moment she forgot what had to be done. It seemed time slowed to a crawl as the thing launched toward her placing its hands firmly on her neck and breaking it a quiet -muffled even- choke was her last sound as a living thing.

The sun shone down on a town that had forgotten there was a new day. Rain opened the blinds and the sun hurt her eyes; she got dressed and smiled an empty smile at her reflection, and removed a piece of her black hair from her face. She walked to her school and something was off today, all the lights were off. Not a light anywhere and there were low muffles of sound. When Rain walked with every footstep a _crunch_ of bones snapping under her feet, when she arrived at homeroom the door was open and the windows were smashed.

No one was around the school-no one living anyway- the science room was empty. She walked around the room looking for something that would explain this. An empty-smashed and shattered- test tube of an experimental chemical. The flickered on and through the burst of light Rain could see a thing: not a human a thing a zombie. Crawling in the corner she knew what had to be done she took a knife and walked over to the thing, and cut its throat. It moaned and a gush of blood came from its mouth.

Through out the school there were thousands of them walking and some dead. The school was turned into a grave yard of students and teachers with bones covering floors and beasts walking through the school. She walked out of the school with the thing's blood on her hands. Not knowing how to put an end to the zombies she went to the one person who would know what to do: her best friend Zoe.

"Zoe! Zoe! Where are you?" Rain said through her teeth as it was cold that day. When Zoe didn't answer a panic ran through her, Rain ran to Zoe's house and kicked the door in. the lights were off and the only sound coming within the house was the TV static. ''hhhhhhher'' Rain knew what it meant and got out her knife she slowly stalked around the house, looking for Zoe. The lights were still on but she was no where to be found. All the doors were open but one door was locked and closed. It was dark and vision was poor. Something flew her hair, and whispered into her ear. Without thinking she took her knife and threw the knife at it's throat. Even with the poor vision she could see the blood leave it's body. Again Rain heard the whisper, though this time it was further away. Moving toward the sound she saw something in the distance. Crawling across the street, it moved with unhuman like moves.

Rain tempted kicked the door down. Nothing in there, as she turned to leave

By the time Rain left Zoe's house it was dark. A shrill shriek- that of a mouse- came from a few feet ahead. A knife came from Rain's pocket into her hand. Slowly walking her converse shoes stepped on some leaves. Crunch! A dark shadow emerges from the bushes, Rain's heart skipped a beat and nearly stopped with fear. Crunching leaves, the sound comes closer to Rain. Never in her life had she been so afraid. It was dark and vision was poor. Something flew her hair, and whispered into her ear. Without thinking she took her knife and threw the knife at it's throat. Even with the poor vision she could see the blood leave it's body. Again Rain heard the whisper, though this time it was further away. Moving toward the sound she saw something in the distance. Crawling across the street, it moved with unhuman like moves.

Thump! Thump! Was the sound the thing made crossing the street. If the thing had a head it would be looking at her. The thing had no head, no face, no flesh. Just a blob of muscles and nerves. Rain didn't know what to do; the blob was moving towards her. None of her defenses worked: the knife,her hands none of them worked. A low rumble of sound came from the blob. If she hadn't seen the twig hanging down from the tree, she would've never had a chance. In a flash of red, she grabbed the twig and whipped it through the air. As the twig came down on the blob's muscles, red, rotten, disgusting blood exploded from it, coating the trees with thick metallic rotting blood. Finally the blob was dead.

Rain continued down the road, staying where ever lights lit up the streets. Nearing the end of the road, knowing the woods lay up ahead, she dared to speak aloud. "Hello! Anyone here?" when no one answered just a response of leaves rustling, and lights flickering on and off Rain panicked. Only relieved by the sound of a _human voice_.

"over here!" Rain moved towards the person's voice, to Rain's surprise there were three _normal humans_ in front of her. Of all of the _humans_ one stood out to Rain most: a small girl maybe nine, very pale, shaky, very skinny, hardly any skin color at all, but the most terrifying of all her features was her eyes. They were black no color no pupil no nothing just sockets in her head no eyes were seen. Apparently the others must have seen Rain staring at the little girl, because they were now staring at her.

She didn't know what it was about the girl, but she couldn't stay here. "I have to leave," with that she turned and ran. Rain didn't know what it was that set her warning signals off, with the girl. Then a memory stood up in her mind,, and was asking to be remembered: she agreed.

_Three days ago before this zombie infestation happened, rain had been with her sister Lucy. They were at the park playing on the swings, when Lucy fell and cut her knee. The infection had spread rapidly, and she was bed stricken for two days. Then Rain dressed and left for school this morning, assuming Lucy was still in bed._

Rain almost fell on her face, in pure horror. The infection took over her sister's body, leaving behind a mindless shell. Perhaps the most terrifying was her eyes, there were no pupils, nothing, how could an _infection_ do that to her?

Something clicked inside of Rain: she must save her sister. Nothing would kill her sister, nothing. Suddenly these things weren't just zombies that had infested her town, they were monsters who would kill and stop at nothing to get what they wanted. Rain knew what she had to do she had to go home, and find whatever did this to her sister.

Her house was dark, and small compared to the rest of the houses. All the windows had been broken between this morning and now, and the porch was literally torn apart piece by piece. Just walking to her front door was a challenge. Once inside a dark eerie sense came over Rain and she moved with caution. Moving about the house was depressing, the kitchen was torn and rummaged through, the hallway had scuffs along the walls and the family pictures were missing, Rain's bedroom was destroyed the windows were smashed her bed was cut in half her piggy bank was broken and the $200 she had saved was gone.

She only hesitated upon coming face to face with Lucy's bedroom door, it still had it's butterfly and ladybugs decors on it. Rain's hand found it's way to the doorknob, and a sadness came over Rain, one that could only be comforted by seeing Lucy sleeping in her small bed with her brown teddy bear. She opened the door at first there was nothing just darkness, and shapes that tried to form a bedroom.

She fumbled for the light switch, found it and the lights flickered on. The bed was fine no one had broke it, no one had stolen any of Lucy's things, but Lucy wasn't here which made Rain feel even more awful then she already had. For the first time in three days she sat on her sister's bed, and fell asleep.

Rain didn't know where she was she was but it was sweet and smelt like roses. She moved down the hall and it had fresh yellow paint coating the walls and an occasional flower vase. When Rain reached a room she assumed to be the living room she found Lucy. Sitting watching cartoons in her Sunday dress as sweet as she ever was.

" Hello Rain we've been expecting you." Lucy's head slowly turned around a full 360 degrees only to reveal her black eyes, the lights went out and Rain heard footsteps.

"Who's we Lucy?" She didn't answer for some time and all Rain could hear was her own heart beating in her head.

"Us." The lights burst to show seventeen zombies standing behind Lucy


End file.
